Ya no soy la misma
by Chibi y Hina
Summary: algunos años han pasado y muchas cosas han sucedido después de sellar la carta vacio, gente que se fue, promesas que no se cumplieron, y un corazón totalmente roto, ¿que sucedió con la linda Sakura? ¿quienes son ellos?, SxS, TxE... RxR plisss! bad sumary
1. Chapter 1

**Hina: bien… este es uno de los primeros fic de Card Captor Sakura (c.c. Sakura) en mi lindaépoca de estudiante de media (secundaria) en finespero que les guste mucho n.n… aki va el primer capi de esta historia. **

_Chibi: OYE... se te olvidaron las cosas oye... uff... en fin yo lo digo... C.C.S. no, nos pertenecen sino que al grupo CLAMP esto lo hacemos simplemente por ocio y por tiempo libre sin más que decir que disfruten._

**Capitulo 01:"Un recuerdo muy doloroso"**

¡¡Riiiiinnnnnnnnggggggggggg riiiiinnnnnnnnggggggggggggggg!

Sonaba el despertador en un cuarto que hasta ese momento era oscuro, el pobre despertador sonaba y que sonaba en la habitación haciendo el mayor ruido posible para poder despertar a su dueña (N/CH: pobre despertador, se parece al mió XD), cuando al fin, de debajo de todas esa mantas y frazadas oscuras apareció una mano y apago el dispositivo del pobre despertador.

-¡¡Sakura, si no te levantas llegaras tarde!...-grito una voz desde el primer piso.

-¡¡ya voy papá!...-grito fastidiada desde su cuarto, una castaña -hay…-

Bajo de su cama molesta con todos, y con pereza se dirigió a la ventana de su cuarto, corrió las cortinas y los potentes y brillantes rayos del sol le cegaron la vista por unos momentos.

-ahh… que bien se siente esto…-dijo mientras caminaba hasta su armario, buscando su ropa de estudiante.

Mientras hacía eso, en el cajón inferior de su escritorio apareció un ser de aspecto graciosos, un peluche de felpa amarillo con alas de en la espalda.

-buenos días Kero…-saludo la castaña mirándolo.

-buenos días Sakurita…-saludo el ser amarillo-no es ya un poco tarde… ¿ya?-

-¿eh?...-miro en dirección al reloj y luego grito.

Luego empezó a bajar al primer piso. Mientras que Kero simplemente suspiro podría haber cambiado en muchas cosas pero, en lo esencial y básico seguía siendo la misma niña, _incluso después de aquel accidente_.

Sakura bajo y vio a su padre, se despidió del en el recibidor de la puerta y se fue para llegar a tiempo a su preparatoria.

Sakura corría calle abajo para llegar a un tiempo razonable, mientras se dirigía a su destino no pudo evitar recordar acontecimientos de su vida que ella había decidido dejar olvidado. _Ya hace seis años que todo acabo, primero se fue Eriol, luego fue Shaoran y por último hace cuatro años se fue Tomoyo._ Suspiro unos momentos no le gustaba que esos pensamientos estuvieran en su cabeza._ Y luego paso aquél accidente… _el recuerdo de aquella tragedia creció como una flor en primavera y pronto recordó aquel accidente.

**:FLASH BACK:**

Era ya muy tarde, ya que las luces de los faros estaba encendidas y una joven caminaba cansada por un lugar que a simple vista se veía peligroso, de aquella cuidad.

-ahh… Minoru-sensei exageró…- se quejó la castaña, mirando a su reloj de pulsera- ¡¿Qué!... tan tarde es ya!... mi hermano me va a asesinar T.T-

Apresuro el paso, cuando sintió una corriente de aire muy frió y acompañada por una energía muy poderosa y oscura._ ¿Qué es esto?... ¿de donde proviene esta energía?... es demasiado fuerte._ Camino un poco mas evitando prestar mayor atención a aquella energía (N/CH: es como decir no mires el ovni que esta en medio de la calle… OK… mal ejemplo ¬¬U… mejor segamos), pero sus pasos no llegaron muy lejos, por que fue detenida por aquella corriente de aire tan fría y esta ves pudo escuchar la voz de uan persona que le congelo por dentro de inmediato.

-¿A dónde vas maestra de las cartas?...-pregunto aquella voz arrastrando las palabras- por que no con versamos unos momentos…-

-no… no…-dijo de inmediato la de ojos esmeralda.

Entonces sintió como el aire aumentaba y paso a ser un fuerte viento. _Tengo que hacer algo de inmediato!... y no tengo mis cartas._ Trato como pudo de salir de aquel viento pero unos seres que aparecieron de la nada le detuvieron el paso dejando imposible salir de allí. _¿Qué hago ahora?... no puedo hacer nada…_

-vamos maestra de las cartas- volvió a hablar esa vos tan fría y despectiva-no sea mal educada… ¿acaso en tu caso no te enseñaron modales?...-

-¡¡déjame!-grito Sakura de pronto, al ver aparecer a un hombre vestido de negro entero que ocultaba su rostro por una capucha-déjame…-

-vamos no seas así…-dijo le hombre, que se acercaba peligrosamente a ella y le tomaba el mentón para ver su rostro bien- por que no te comportas… para ser una jovencita… eres muy hermosa pero a la ves muy mal educada…-

Sakura quería llorar con todas sus fuerza, pero lo único que salín de sus labios eran débiles sollozos que demostraban una inseguridad y miedo inmenso, tenía un miedo indescriptible lo que en esos momentos necesitaba era la ayuda de sus amigos, _los que no se encuentran._ Los recuerdos de ellos aparecieron tan rápido como se fueron, el único que quedo en su mente fue el de un muchacho castaño de ojos color chocolate. _Shaoran te necesito._ Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de inmediato al solo recuerdo de él. Pero sus pensamientos y recuerdos fueron cortados por la acción que realizaba en aquel momento el hombre.

-¿Qué-que haces?-pregunto asustada al ver como aquel sujeto se acercaba peligrosamente a ella y colocaba sus manso en la nuca de la castaña- ¡¡no te me acerques mass!...-

Grito con todas sus fuerza, pero aquel hombre no le hizo caso y paso su mano por le rostro de ella.

-sabes eres muy hermosa…-dijo serio y acariciando el rostro de Sakura- pero…-

Coloco una mano en la frente de la de vista verdosa y ella comenzó a gritar demasiado fuerte, para luego pasar a una completa oscuridad y tristeza, había quedado inconciente. Para cuando despertó no se podía mover con libertad, se percato de que estaba en el suelo con sus ropas desgarradas y un poco manchadas de sangre._ ¿Qué me paso?... ¿Por qué estoy así?._ Trato de moverse pero no pudo el cuerpo no le respondía entonces fijo su vista en los negros e inexpresivos ojos de su "acompañante".

-¿Qué- que me hiciste?...-pregunto sin contener las lágrimas que ya salían libres por sus ojos-¿Qué me hiciste?...-

-no grites…-dijo algo molesto el tipo- ahora necesito otro favor tuyo…-

Vio como se acercaba y luego…

**: FIN FLASH BACK:**

Sakura sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda y esos esmeraldas ojos se le nublaron por las lágrimas por unos momentos, pero salio de aquella oscuridad que le cubría cuando sintió que le llamaban.

-¡¡Sakura-chan!- gritaba desde unas calles atrás una chica de largos cabellos negros y ojos castaño claros, como color miel-¡¡OE! ¡¡SAKURA-CHAN!...-

La nombrada saludo con un gesto de mano y le sonrió con tranquilidad.

-buenos días Kaomi-chan…-saludo mientras llegaba la morena.

-ah… neh… neh…- tomo aire Kaomi- Sakura-chan ¿sabes?...-

-¿que cosa?-pregunto, mientras continuaban su marcha.

-que unos estudiantes llegaran hoy…-dijo feliz la morena.

-¿unos estudiante?...-pregunto perpleja mirándola-¿Cómo lo sabes tú?...-

-es que soy bruja n.n- aseguro Kaomi llegando a la entrada principal de aquella preparatoria- pero bueno… no es para tanto… aún no se en que clase estarán…-

-no que eras bruja ¬¬…-comento sarcásticamente Sakura.

-bueno… nunca tanto como bruja…-dijo la ojos color miel- simplemente me escabullí dentro del salón de profesores eso es todo n.n-

-típico de ti… ¬¬…- puntualizo Sakura entrando a su salón de clases.

-no lo digas así…-opinó Kaomi siguiéndola, y haciendo carita de pucheros.

-ja ja ja ja n.nU- sonrió mientras tomaba asiento al final de la clase.

-no te rías Sakura-chan…-dijo molesta la morena sentando junto a ella y entablando una conversación rápidamente.

Lo que no sabían ambas jóvenes era que un grupo de chicos le miraban interesados en ellas.

La campana de inicio de clases sonó y resonó en todo el edificio, Sakura ante esto fijo su vista de inmediato por la ventana que tenía a un lado y su amiga sacaba una libreta para notar algunas cosas. Pronto la sensei del grupo llego acompañada de tres personas.

-atención jóvenes…-pidió cuando todos se callaron- por favor miren hacía adelante…-

Todos obedecieron, algo sorprendente.

-ahora les presentare a sus nuevos compañeros de clase de este año- dijo la mujer de entrada edad.

Mirando principalmente a las dos personas del final del salón que como siempre no atendían a nada de lo que ella decía.

-ejem… ejem…-tosió fingidamente- ahora dejare que se presente ellos mismos…-

Hizo una seña para que el mas cercano a ella se presentara, el obedeciendo lo hizo.

-yo soy… Li Shaoran…- dijo seriamente.

Lo que provoco que ambas mujeres de atrás le miraran sorprendidas, mas una que la otra.

**_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_**

**Hina: aki esta el primer capi de esta historia… se que me salio demasiado corto o por lo menos para mi muy corto… pero eso que mas da… por favor no me maten por poner aquel recuerdo de Sakura, se que da para mucho pensar **

_chibi: ¿tú piensas?_

**Hina:… cállate tú… idiota… ¬¬, bueno no es muy largo pero ya los demás serán y tratare de hacerlos más largo, ahora espero sus reviews para poder seguir escribiendo o mejor dicho reescribir esta historia que antes ya estaba n.n o mejor me rindo y dejo de hacer sufrir a los lectores con mis cosas… ahora si…**

**Bueno espero sus reviews frente a esta recién y novata escritora de fic n.n****.**

_Chibi: ¿eres una novata?... ya llevas tiempo..._

**Hina: vale... ya no soy novata solo soy una chica que dejo de escribir por más de un año pero igual ¡denle una oportunidad! y espero sus reviews **

**CYAS!!**


	2. La gente cambia y mucho

**Hina: bueno aquí el capi dos... espero que lo disfruten... **

_Chibi: otra vez se fue *suspiro* en fin CCS no nos pertenecen sino que al grupo CLAMP, los occ son de nuestra autoria y si los decean utilizar simplemente avisen y con gusto los prestamos n.n_

**ACLARACIONES**

-lo uqe dice el personaje-

_"comilla y cursiva, lo que piensa el personaje"_

(n/H: posibles notas mías o lindas interrupciones, no me puedo recistir T.T)

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* **cambio de escena.

ahora si que lo disfruten!!

**Capitulo 2 : ****"La gente cambia… y mucho"**

Cuando pronunció aquél nombre, la vista esmeralda de inmediato miro hacía allá y unos ojos marrones le devolvieron la mirada con algo de ¿desafío? En ellos, aunque sintió algo de temor Sakura no lo demostró y mantuvo la mirada en él.

Mientras que su morena amiga observaba todo desde su posición a un lado de la castaña, para ella simplemente de pie frente a ella se encontraba quién acababa de presentarse de forma casi prepotente, era de cabello corto y algo desordenado castaño oscuro de ojos color marrón algo oscuros (quizás como chocolate), el rostro mostraba los rasgo ya de un adolescente aunque con un grado de seriedad que no le gusto para nada a Kaomi, aunque su cuerpo fuera atlético y parecía ser más alto que ella y Sakura por lo menos una cabeza de diferencia, no le gusto para nada aquél tipo, _"si… un tipo serio y todo uf que mal", _eso pensaba cuando la voz de la profesora le llamo la atención.

-el joven Li proviene de Hong Kong, pero ya ha venido antes a Japón…-prosiguió la mujer.

Luego de la breve explicación de la mujer el segundo en presentarse fue le chico de lentes.

-Soy Hiragisawa Eriol un gusto- saludo este con una sonrisa algo seductora, Kaomi volteo su vista fugazmente a ver a su amiga que cada vez se volvía mas pálida.

Nuevamente vio al chico de lente y prosiguió a analizarlo como el anterior. El chico llamada Erial, era del porte del anterior quizás unos centímetros más alto peor no mucho, su cabello corto y en perfecto peinado era negro pero daba la sensación de tener cierto toque azulino en el, sus ojos azul profundo transmitían lo que se podría describir como sabiduría y un extra que no reconoció, peor los ocultaba detrás de unos lentes, su piel mas pálida que Shaoran, pero el mismo cuerpo, y por último su rostro parecía mas tranquilo y mas relajado que el del chino, este chico como el anterior saco varios suspiros y palabras por parte de las chicas. _"un tipo típico de película"_ fue el pensamiento de la morena mientras lo observaba luego de eso la única mujer del grupo avanzo tranquila y gracilmente al frente.

-Soy Daidouji Tomoyo un gusto- dijo con vos armoniosa.

Kaomi abrió grandes los ojos por la sorpresa, miro nuevamente a Sakura que ya parecía papel más que persona y mantenía fuertemente cerrados los puños, volteo a ver a la chica si no se equivocaba aquella chica era la mejor amiga en la infancia de la castaña,_"pero según Sakura estaba en el extranjero estudiando"_, la observo unos instantes, no había cambiado bastante a comparación a las fotografías que había visto de ella en la casa de Sakura, su cabello de aquel extraño color negro-violáceo, y tan largo como cuando niña y unos grandes y hermosos ojos amatistas que transmitían dulzura y seguridad típicos de una madre, aunque el cuerpo había cambiado para transformarse en el de una joven en crecimiento y solo era comparable al de Sakura y el de ella misma, su palidez seguía igual, y según lo que había escuchado del padre de su amiga y del peluche parlante seguía teniendo aquella voz tan armoniosa.

-estos tres jóvenes fueron transferido por diferente motivos espero que les ayuden en lo que puedan- dijo la profesora y un si general se escucho-bien veamos dónde se pueden sentar… detrás de Kinomoto-kun queda un puesto y aun lado y detrás de Hiwatari-kun quedan lugares pueden sentarse allí… Kinomoto-kun, Hiwatari-kun…-

Al escuchar sus apellidos ambas chicas levantaron las mano indicando de quienes hablaban y los tres 'extranjeros' se dirigieron a sus lugares designados, pero antes de tomar asiento vieron a la castaña que decidió ignorarlos, quedaron sentados así Shaoran se sentaría detrás de Sakura, Eriol detrás de Kaomi y a un lado de Kaomi se sentaría Daidouji, la clase empezó de inmediato, pero para la castaña que no podía poner atención simplemente sentía como aquellos tres no despegaban la vista de ella, esto comenzaba a irritarla, así que volteo a ver a los dos chicos con una mirada bastante significativa de las del tipo "no sigas fastidiándome si no quieres que te mate", pero al parecer no querían entender, así que pasada casi una hora de clases la castaña tomo sus cosas y salió del salón cual si fuera el salón de su casa, un silencio quedo puesto, todos fijaban su vista en la castaña que acaba de salir bastante furiosa.

-lo siento sensei…-se disculpo rápidamente la morena y se disponía a salir detrás de su amiga-Ku-chan después me prestas los apuntes ¿sip?...-

-claro descuida-aseguro una chica de rizado cabello castaño oscuro.

-¡¡¡gracias!!!-grito ya saliendo del salón-¡¡oe!! ¡¡¡Sakura-chan espérame!!! T.T-

Todos después de unos segundos siguieron la clase como si esto fuera todos los días, pero los nuevos simplemente observaban la puerta por donde había salido la antigua card captor.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Mientras en los pasillos cercanos al salón una morena acabada de alcanzar a la pobre chica que parecía furiosa con todo mundo y eso se notaba por las miradas que lanzaba a todo aquel que se atrevía a mirarla.

-Sakura-chan… que… bueno… que…-pidió mientras tomaba un poco de aire-que bueno que te detienes…-

Observo como la nombrada no volteaba a verla, algo bastante extraño, así que con valor decidió preguntar.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura-chan?-preguntó con un tono de voz claramente preocupado.

La castaña decidió darse la vuelta, se podía ver claramente disgustada y Kaomi sabía o creía saber muy bien el por que.

-venga Sakura-chan…-trato de animarla-por que estas molesta…-

-sabes muy bien…-dijo con voz algo fría y algo quebrada-no me agradan los recién llegados…-

-ah… Sakura-chan-suspiro Kaomi con resignación-ven vamos a conversar en otro lugar.

La llevo hasta la zona cercana a un patio aledaño al edificio principal pero alejado de la zona del salón de clases, se sentaron un unas bancas cercana, la morena observo en sus castaños ojos a la de vista esmeralda como luchaba con sus propios sentimientos, y al parecer era bastante difícil.

-¿son ellos?-se aventuro a preguntar.

El asentimiento de Sakura basto para que la morena se pusiera algo pálida, pero de inmediato la abrazo de forma casi maternal.

-no te preocupes… no te preocupes-decía casi en susurro y la daba unos suaves cariños- ya verás que todo saldrá bien ¿cierto?... ¿no es lo que siempre dices?-

-si… si tienes razón-dijo más animada y regalándole una sonrisa muy extraña de ver en ella.

-además estoy contigo así que no tienes que temer-seguía su amiga-si alguien trata de decir o hacer algo yo misma lo golpeare hasta que te pida perdón y prometa no acercarse más a ti…-

La morena termino diciendo levantándose de su lugar con la mano alzada y con una cara infantil dibujada en su rostro.

Ahora si Sakura tenía una gota y una leve risita logro salir de sus labios.

-¿Qué? Te estas riendo de mi… jo que mala Sakura-chan-dijo con fingida molestia.

-venga mejor vamos por Kouji antes que se enfade…- dijo Sakura mientras la empujaba hacía los salones.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Mientras tanto en el primer receso el 'trío' (n/H: mientras no se me ocurra alguna forma de nombrar a los tres les diré 'trío' acepto cualquier forma de llamar al trío xD), trataban de ver la forma de acercarse a la castaña, que al parecer no había dado muestras de alegría por la reaparición de sus antiguos amigos, así que habían decidido hablar con ella luego de clases y ver como se comportaba con ellos allí presentes.

-será bueno saber como se comporta normalmente-había dicho Eriol mientras conversaban esperando la siguiente clase-después de todo parece que le desagrada nuestra presencia aquí…y a saber por que actúa tan distante con nosotros-

En silencio fue aceptada la idea de la reencarnación de Clow, así que esperaron a que la clase diera comienzo para ver como actuaba Sakura, pues la nombrada ni que hubiera sido invocada, apareció seguida tranquilamente de su amiga, la castaña tomo su lugar y decidió ignorar al trío de forma casi magistral.

Así fueron pasando las clases aquel día y parecía ser que para ella sus antiguos amigos le eran simples adornos de la sala ya que no se había dignado a mirarlo ni hablar con ellos.

-sería bueno hablar con ella ¿no?- pregunto tranquilamente Tomoyo a la hora del almuerzo.

-me parece buena idea-opino el castaño de inmediato.

-espero que sea prudente-comento más para si el de cabello azul, temiendo algún tipo de enfado de la castaña.

-¿decías algo Eriol?-pregunto sonriente Tomoyo.

-que si sabes donde esta en este momento-dijo de inmediato cambiando su semblante preocupado por uno sonriente.

Silencio nadie sabía donde podría estar.

-será mejor que preguntemos-comentó Shaoran.

Así fueron de inmediato a Ku-chan como llamaba Kaomi a aquella chica.

-¿Kinomoto-san? Mmm… me parece que debe estar en la sala del 1-D-

-¿1-D? gracias-agradeció de forma respetuosa Eriol y salieron dejando sonrojada a la pobre chica, avanzaron por el pasillo siendo el típico rumor que se expande rápidamente y siendo observados por todos.

Llegaron al salón ya mencionado pero la castaña ya había pasado por aquel lugar.

-Kinomoto pasó a buscar a Nakaouji como todos los días-comentó un chico del salón-

-¿Nakaouji?-pregunto extrañado el chino.

-sip… es amigo de la princesa de hielo-comento otro ignorando los rostros extrañado de los tres-deben estar en la zona de los cerezos-

-comúnmente Kinomoto-san, Hiwatari-san y Nakaouji-kun van a ese lugar-respondió de pronto una chica detrás de ellos-si no están allí están en la oficina del director…-

-¿oficina del director?- ahora era el tiempo de sorprenderse de Tomoyo.

-sip…-fue la simple respuesta de la chica-siempre están allí, ya sea por…-

-ya veo gracias-interrumpió la reencarnación de Clow-permiso-

Y saco de forma rápida a los dos que querían seguir conversando de lo que hacía Sakura.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Mientras tanto Sakura se encontraba en donde había dicho anteriormente bajo los cerezos, tranquilamente comiendo su bentou.

-huy… estos días son horribles…-comento con desgana la morena del grupo-espero que lleguen luego las vacaciones de verano, así me acompañan para ir a ver a mis padres allá en Kyoto ¿cierto?-

-ya te hemos dicho que iremos-dijo el único hombre de cabellos rubios-te lo repetimos ciento de veces ¿cierto?, tranquila que vamos-

-bien mis padres estarán felices de volver a verlos-dijo risueña Kaomi-por cierto Sakura-chan-

La nombrada volteo a ver a la chica que le llamaba.

-¿hoy tienes trabajo en la cafetería?-interrumpió el chico.

-si hoy…-suspiro con una mueca de desagrado-lidiar con esos pervertidos es horrible…-

-vamos que hoy te acompaño en el turno ¿no?-dijo con demasiado animo la morena.

-ho… que alivió-comento con algo de ironía la castaña.

-¡que mala Sakura-chan!-dijo haciendo puchero la Hiwatari- Kouji ¿escuchaste lo que dijo?-

-vamos tranquila no lo dijo por que lo sintiera sino para molestar un poco- aseguro este al ver como amenazaba por llorar-ya sabes como es Sakura-chan-

De todas formas la morena, se aferro al rubio como una niña pequeña que hubiera sido reprendida por su madre.

-ya, ya Kaomi-chan no llores-pedía como un padre Kouji y acariciaba a la chica como niña pequeña.

-por eso te quiero…-comentó de repente y lo abrazo.

Justo en aquel momento acababa de llegar el trío, que de inmediato empezaron a observa a aquel singular grupo, lo primero que observaron y analizaron era al dúo que se juntaba con Sakura, la chica llamada Kaomi Hiwatari, era un poco más baja que Sakura como de un metro setenta, de largo cabello negro como la noche y que le llegaba un poco más abajo que la rodilla, además que en centro de todo aquel cabello una delgada trenza se mantenía y se distinguía por aquella cinta roja al fina de ella, un lado de su flequillo era sostenido por un par de pinzas color morado, y el contorno de sus ojos era casi rodeado por un poco de cabello, aquellos ojos que poseían aquella alegría de infante y de un color como miel eran sombrados por una leve sombra de ojos morada, de piel tan pálida como Tomoyo, vestía el uniforme que consistía en una falda tableada plomiza con líneas azul oscuro, con una blusa blanca de mangas cortas (por la estación del año en que se encontraban) con el emblema del instituto en su lado derecho y un moñito de cinta roja, calcetines un poco mas bajo de la rodilla y plomas también conversaba amenamente con el otro compañero de grupo y el único hombre, rubio un poco mas alto que el castaño, de un metro ochenta y siete, sus cabellos rubio estaban desordenado y algo largos, pero esto simplemente le daba un toque más rebeldes, su piel era mas idéntica a la de Eriol y rasgos de extranjero que adornaban su rostro, sus ojos grande un color enigmático daba la sensación de que eran plomizos pero emitían una calma increíble, su uniforme consistía en una camisa blanca manga corta con el emblema en su lado derecho, corbata roja y pantalón grises, pero bastante desordenado, el mantenía o trataba de mantener el poco aire que tenía dado que nuevamente la morena lo estaba abrazando.

-Kaomi deja a Kou-chan respire o lo matas- dijo Sakura sin siquiera mirar al dúo, acostumbrada a ese tipo e escenas.

La nombrada de inmediato lo dejo y empezó a pedirle perdón al chico, Sakura se le acerco y le ofreció un poco de su jugo.

Ahora bien Sakura, si que había cambiado bastante, su corto cabello de antaño, ahora le llegaba hasta la cintura un poco más claro qué antes liso hasta las puntas donde levemente se ondulaban, lo traía totalmente suelto, su flequillo seguía como cuando niña, pero aquellas mechas que contorneaban el rostro más largas, no traía ningún adorno en el cabello, de un metro setenta y cinco y piel sonrosada, sus verdes ojos seguían tan vivaces, pero de vez en cuando se opacaban de forma increíble, su dulce sonrisa casi no existía solamente se le había visto dándola al grupo con le que se juntaba desde hace unos tres o cuatro años, su uniforme como el de las demás chica salvo que el moño rojo lo tenía bastante suelto y sus calcetas eran negras en vez de plomas.

-¿Qué hace Sakura con aquel grupito?-preguntó al aire Tomoyo.

Pero ignorantes a esta interrogativa, ellos seguían hablando.

-¿entonces quedamos en eso?-pregunto el chico terminando su comida.

-sip en eso… a dónde siempre-aseguro Kaomi.

-solo no me hagan esperar demasiado-comento Kouji, mientras recordaba todo el tiempo que se gastaba esperando a que ellas terminaran su trabajo a tiempo parcial.

-trataré de que Kaomi no se quede comiendo pasteles a escondidas-dijo en tono de burla Sakura.

-¡Sakura-chan!-grito escandalizada su amiga-¡eso no es cierto!-

-¿no?-interrogo la castaña a la vez-¿segura?...-

Un sonrojo muy débil apareció en el rostro de ella y bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

-OK… -se resigno Kouji- solo tráiganme un pastel…-

-¡KOU-CHAN!-grito eufórica la Hiwatari

Y de inmediato empezó su cariñosa tortura (n/h: xD), Sakura simplemente suspiro resignada, eso era cosa de todos los días, pero aunque aparentara que no le agradara eso no era cierto los quería demasiado. Les debía demasiado, le habían de vuelto aquella luz que había perdido tiempo atrás, sacudió la cabeza evitando los malos pensamientos.

-¡no te desanimes Sakura-chan si también te quiero!-había gritado de pronto Kaomi y ahora se encontraba aferrada entre aquellos abrazos.

Sonrió levemente, hasta que escucho aquel sonido que anunciaba que el periodo había terminado, los separa pero mientras caminaban hacía sus salones (sin ser perdidos de vista por el otro grupo).

-Kouji-kun ¿tienes lo que te pedí?-pregunto bastante seria la castaña.

-si lo tengo-dijo el de igual forma-pero creo que no deberías, todavía no… es demasiado peligroso…-

-lo se pero…-comenzó Sakura bajando la vista.

-lo que dice Kou-chan es cierto-interrumpió la morena-deberías esperar un poco ¿no lo crees?... espera hasta que empiecen las vacaciones y pedimos…-

Sakura iba a protestar, pero no lo hizo acaban de llegar a su salón, así que en un movimiento magistral Kaomi cambio de tema.

-¿mates cierto?-la castaña simplemente asintió- diablos y no hice mi tarea Sakura-chan…-

-OK vamos-fue lo único que dijo ingresando al salón, la morena ingreso luego de despedirse de el rubio y sonreírle a los 'espías'.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Las clases siguieron su ritmo habitual de clases, hasta la hora de termino. Cuando el timbre dio por finalizado el día de inmediato en la puerta apareció el chico rubio que acompañaba a Sakura como si fuera una sombra.

-Sakura-chan, Kaomi-chan ¿están listas?-pregunto desde la puerta.

-un momento…-pidió la morena mientras que la castaña ya estaba lista para irse-tengo que ir a hablar con el director-

-OK… te esperamos allá…-dijo Sakura mientras recogía su maletín de la mesa-no tardes mucho ¿de acuerdo?-

-¡si señor!-dijo Kaomi mientras se retiraba del lugar-¡CIAO!-

Todos la vieron desaparecer por el pasillo, con varias gotas en las cabezas de los presentes y con leves murmullos que decían: "no hay manera de que cambie", "siempre con la misma energía"

-vamos Kouji-kun-dijo la castaña avanzando hasta la salida.

Pero no dieron ni diez pasos cuando fueron detenidos, en concreto Sakura. Motivo estaba siendo sostenida del brazo por el joven chino

-Sakura ¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto de forma serena el chico.

-…-silencio, la de ojos verdes simplemente observo al castaño que tenía la vista pegada a ella buscando una respuesta, luego volteo a ver al rubio chico-¿quién es?...-

Shaoran simplemente le creció una gota, como a los demás allí presentes.

-vamos Sakura que no es un juego- comento algo molesto él-sabes muy bien quién soy-

-¿eh?... Kouji-kun…-llamo mientras señalaba a los 'nuevos'-¿los conoces?...-

Otra vez un silencio bastante incomodo y la furia casi palpable del castaño, la chica actuaba como si no los conociera.

-¡ya basta Sakura Kinomoto!-grito molesto Li-deja la broma que no esta resultando, esto no es gracioso-

-¡ya te dije que no te conozco!-grito de igual forma Sakura-ahora suéltame que me estas haciendo daño…-

Pero el castaño no sedaría tan fácilmente.

-no…-fue la corta respuesta de Shaoran.

-¡dije que me soltaras!-grito más fuerte Sakura mientras forcejeaba.

Kouji estaba a punto de interrumpir la pelea cuando un golpe se escucho, todos los presentes vieron como Sakura mantenía su mano libre abierta y en lo alto, y que el joven chino tenía una marca roja en la cara.

-¡TE DIJE QUE ME DEJARAS!-grito furiosa Sakura-¡ya deja de molestarme!, ¡si dije que no te conozco es que no te conozco!... ¡ADIOS!-

Salió del salón echa una furia seguida del rubio, mientras el castaño y sus amigos contemplaban a la que una vez fue su gran amiga. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado y que había pasado en aquel tiempo? Para que Sakura terminara siendo una desconocida para ellos tres.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**Hina: y aqui finalizado el capi... espero que les guste y si tienen sugerencias estare muy agredecida de sus comentarios y sugerencias n.n **

¡CYAS!


	3. ¡No deseo hablar con ellos!

Hina: la mento la demora... pero no había podido por examenes hace poco termine y entre una y otra cosa no lo había podido terminar el capi n.n... en fin aquí les dejo el capi y espero ke les guste tanto como me gusto a mi escribirlo jujujujuju nus vemos

**ACLARACIONES**

-lo que dice el personaje-

_"comilla y cursiva, lo que piensa el personaje"_

(n/H: posibles notas mías o lindas interrupciones, no me puedo recistir T.T)

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* **cambio de escena.

disclaimer: C. no nos pertenece sino que al grupo CLAMP, ya kisiera yo ke fuera mio ..

**CAPITULO 3**: **¡¡No deseo hablar con ellos!!**

Sakura caminaba molesta por las calles cercanas a la preparatoria a la que asistía, iba de pésimo humor, se notaba con solo verle el rostro y el entrecejo fruncido. Simplemente quería olvidar todo, ¿era mucho pedir eso?, pero por más que intentaba no podía, no podía olvidar nada, aquello años le atormentaban de manera abrumadora. Un escalofrió le recorrió toda la espalda, aquellos recuerdos volvían a surgir, _"maldición… yo solo quería…"_, se detuvo mientras sus ojos se nublaban por aquellas lágrimas que deseaban salir

-¡Sakura-chan!- se escucho una voz a espalda de ella.

Se seco las lágrimas rápidamente, y volteo a ver.

-que bien que te alcance-dijo un sonriente Kouji-¿estas bien?-

La castaña tuvo que levantar un poco el rostro para poder ver mejor al rubio, y lo que Kouji vio no le gusto para nada, unos espejos verdes, carentes de luz casi vacíos eso era lo que él estaba viendo en ese momento.

Inmediato el rubio la abrazo de forma protectora, Sakura se permitió relajar por aquellos momentos, aquel calor siempre la ayudaba.

-tranquila… tranquila-susurro suavemente Nakaouji.

Un suspiro salio de los labios de la castaña, y una sonrisa de los del rubio.

-ok… vamos a tu trabajo de medio tiempo- dijo de pronto el rubio separándose de la maestra de cartas-sino tu jefe y Kaomi-can se molestaran-

-tienes razón-dijo Sakura de pronto-ya no quiero que grite… ay que ver que pulmones tiene esa chica-

-jajajajajajaja….-rió el rubio-es verdad, vamos…-

Sakura asintió mientras que el rubio le tomaba de la mano, y ella sonreía más tranquila, ninguno de los dos se percato de que eran observados por un persona.

-perfecto las cosas marcar mejor de lo que pensaba-dijo mientras caminaba hacía la dirección contraria.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Un suspiro salio de los labios del castaño al ingresar a su cuarto, actualmente se encontraba hospedando en la casa de la morena, se sentó en la amplia cama y observo todo el lugar. Una amplia habitación era lo que encontraba en esos momentos, una cama de dos plazas ubicada perfectamente en el centro de la habitación, a un lado una mesita de noche, un armario empotrado en una e las paredes y un escritorio, eso era todo lo que adornaba aquella habitación.

Camino hasta la cama donde se dejo caer, utilizando sus brazos como almohada observo detenidamente el techo sin dejar de pensar en los acontecimientos de aquel día.

_**FLAS BACK**_

Había sentido aquella bofetada en su rostro de forma perfecta, pero aún no podía creerlo se llevo su mano de forma casi autónoma donde se empezaba a colocar rojo mientras observaba como la que había hecho eso salía del salón como un demonio.

-¡SAKURA-CHAN ESPERA!-escucho que alguien gritaba, eso lo hizo salir de su estupor.

-¿te encuentras bien Shaoran?-se escucho la voz preocupada de su amiga

-es… eso creo-dijo pausadamente-¿qué fue todo eso?-pregunto luego de unos incómodos segundos de silencio.

-¿disculpen?...-llamo la suave vos de una chica.

Los tres voltearon a ver de quien se trataba, una chica el salón de cortos cabellos negros y de lentes los observaba preocupados.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunte de inmediato Eriol.

-Es sobre Kinomoto-san…-hablo ella tratando de no ruborizarse por la cercanía de el de lentes.

-¿Sobre Sakura?-pregunto ahora Tomoyo, la morena asintió.

-¿La conocen de antes? Ya que la llaman por su nombre-aquellas simples palabras hicieron que los tres guardaran silencio.

-Creo que éramos amigos antes-comete enfadado ahora el chino volteando la vista hasta otro lugar.

Nadie dijo nada más después de eso.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Se giro frustrado ahora observaba el paisaje que se le daba hacía el patio interior gracias al gran ventanal, _"¿Por qué Sakura?, ¿Qué te paso en todo este tiempo?"_

El sonido de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Shaoran?-la voz inconfundible de Tomoyo lo hizo volver a la realidad-¿Puedo pasar?-

-¿eh?... cl-claro pasa-dijo rápidamente.

La hermosa joven ingreso de inmediato en la amplia habitación, luego de unos incómodos segundos la morena de hermoso ojos amatista decidió hablar.

-¿Qué opinas de Sakura?-fue la respuesta sería y directa de Daidouji.

-no lo se…-respondió el castaño aún molesto por la cachetada que ella le había golpeado.

-bueno si desea caminar puedes hacerlo…-comento como quien no quiere la cosa Tomoyo al ver el enfado de este-Eriol salió hace unos momentos y no me dijo nada, si deseas me acompañas a caminar por la ciudad-

El castaño miro extrañado la petición de ella y la parecer ella lo noto.

-¡oh! Vamos hace mucho tiempo que no estoy en esta ciudad-se defendió ella ante la mirada de extrañeza de su castaño amigo-solo acompáñame ¿si?-

Resignado Shaoran solo suspiro fue arrastrado fuera de la gran mansión Daidouji junto a su amiga quizás y así lograba despejar un poco la cabeza de los recientes acontecimientos.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Las personas caminaban de un lugar a otro por las calles repletas, a esas horas de la tarde, por los negocios, más un castaño solo contemplaba too sin ningún interés en su rostro, más las féminas cercanas a él parecían no notar la indiferencia que tenía plasmado en sus rostro.

-Shaoran si estas aburrido por que no me esperas…-comenzó Tomoyo luego de que el castaño suspirada por ¿Cuál era el número?.

-¿segura Tomoyo?-cuestiono este evitando sonar aliviado, después de todo estaba haciendo de compañero para ella.

-seguro, o ¿quieres seguir acompañándome en mis compras?-preguntó divertida la ver el rostro del chino ante lo último.

-creo que no…-respondió rápidamente este-y… ¿done nos encontramos?

-entonces espérame en… veamos…-miro por toda la calle comercial-¡allí!... nos veremos dentro de una hora allí…-

-¿allí?-pregunte extrañada Shaoran al señalar un pequeño lugar que parecía ser una cafetería.

-si… nos vemos en un rato más… ¿de acuerdo?... bueno nos vemos-y sin más la morena salió del lugar dejando solo a su pobre compañero.

Resignado el Li simplemente camino con paso desganado hasta ese lugar total no tenía nada mejor que hacer y quizás se le pasara rápidamente la hora en aquel lugar que se veía algo viejo.

Sin ánimos de nada y más bien concentrado en sus pensamientos se acerco al lugar, cuando cierta voz de una morena le llamo la atención o mejor dicho aquella palabra.

-¡Sakura-chan!... llegas tarde…-

De inmediato Shaoran volteo a ver quién decía eso, y frente a él en aquel café viejo, se encontraba Sakura con sus nuevos amigos, al parecer trabaja allí. Vi8ó como la castaña decía algo en voz queda e ingresaba de inmediato luego seguida por el rubio, la morena ya había ingresado, espero unos instantes para ingresar y no verse muy sospechoso.

Al ingresar pudo observar que el lugar se conservaba bastante bien y eso lo sorprendió de sobre manera, no tardo en atendido por lo que fuera quizás la persona más importante en su vida.

-bu-buenos días señor…-trato de sonar cordial amable cosa que le costa bastante por lo que pudo darse cuenta el chino-¿mesa para uno?-

-no… espero a una **amiga**-enfatizo en la última palabra.

La castaña se tensiono un poco, para luego asentir y lo llevo a una mesa para dos algo apartada del resto le entrego el menú y e un momento a otro ya o estaba allí.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Para la pobre Sakura Kinomoto que había pasado por cosas inimaginables, aquellas horas de trabajo de aquél día fueron lo pero que había vivido, el castaño no se había movido ni un solo instante hasta que ella ya había terminado su turno, que había terminado muy tarde por cierto. Ahora se encontraba recostada en su cama junto a su pequeño guardián que comía algunas golosinas que ella había traído de la cafetería.

Suspiro cansada, el ser amarrillo simplemente observo todo con preocupación, desde la mañana cuando la vio salir hacía el colegio presintió que algo no andaba bien, pero con la actual Sakura más reservada no podría preguntar nada, ya que de seguro le daría puras evasivas o excusas para no responder a nada.

-Kero mañana voy a la casa de Kaomi ¿vienes?- fue lo único que escuchó el pequeño ser.

El peluche asintió animado de inmediato, así podría preguntarle a su parlanchina amiga sobre su ama, miro a Sakura que le dedico una de las pocas sonrisas dulces que tenía ahora ella y Kero solamente su pudo preocupar más.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Shaoran acababa de llegar a la casa de una (ahora) muy preocupada Tomoyo, luego de que ella le llamara por su teléfono celular pidiendo perdón por no poder ir a donde habían quedado, "_mejor así_", pensó el castaño en ese momento se dedico a ver como se desenvolvía la antigua card captor en aquel lugar.

_**FLASH BACK **_(H: ok… se que estoy abusando de ellos pero… me tiene paciencia ¿si?)

Cuando Sakura fue por el pedido del castaño (una simple taza de café simple y una tarta para acompañarlo), vio como atendía otras mesas, a los segundos apareció la morena llamada Kaomi ataviada con el mismo conjunto "maid", (un vestido negro un poco más arriba de la rodilla con un delantal blanco algo ajustado y una cofia en su cabello (en resumen un vestido de sirvienta)) de seguro a Tomoyo le daría un desmayo a ver a Sakura vestida tan "adorable" , la morena comenzó a atender y algunas veces le mandaba miradas al castaño que no sabía como interpretar.

-aquí tiene señor-dijo una voz levemente enfadada y fría, entregando su pedido.

-gracias-trato de sonar lo más amable Shaoran.

Más ella no respondió y se alejo rápidamente de él, como si el castaño fuera lo más desagradable que había en el local. Suspiro cansado, más el sonido de la campanilla le hizo advertencia de un nuevo cliente, desvió la vista hacía la puerta para ver de quién se trataba, quizás y Tomoyo si aparecía después de todo. Más no fue así, un rubio alto ingresaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, un rubio que él desgraciadamente "conocía", _"¿Cuándo salió?... yo lo vi ingresar con Sakura a este lugar?"_, pensó al percatarse mejor de él.

Dejando eso de lado, pudo ver como la mayoría de las chicas, por no decir todas, lo observaban alunas sonrojadas otras prácticamente babeando por él, Sakura rápidamente, muy al contrario que con él, fue a atenderlo feliz de la vida.

Luego de la "llegada" del rubio pudo apreciar como Sakura atendía clientes por aquí, clientes por acá (H: vamos que es lo rutinario) hasta que vio como un cliente trato de propasarse con ella de forma demasiado evidente cabe destacar de inmediato Shaoran salto de su lugar dispuesto a matar al tipo, pero otra persona le gano la jugada y no era otro más que Kouji qué ya tenía afirmado al tipo para que no saliera corriendo y detrás de él se encontraba una Sakura demasiado pálida, _"¿pálida?"_, si la castaña estaba bastante pálida, eso alerto más al chino. Luego de una muy "placentera" plática por parte del rubio hacía aquél tipo, el lugar volvió a la relativa normalidad, Shaoran de inmediato se concentro en sus pensamientos.

-¿desea alo más?-aquella pregunta saco de sus pensamientos al castaño que volteo a ver a otra de las chicas que trabajaban allí.

-si…-fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, de pronto una idea se le cruzo a la cabeza.

-entonces ¿que desea?-pregunto la chica notablemente nerviosa por la sería mirada que recibía por parte del castaño.

-un café…-la chica ya se iba cuando la voz firme del chino la detuvo-disculpa, pero ¿sabes lo que paso hace unos momentos? A ¿aquella chica?-

-¿se refiere a Kinomoto?-cuestiono y ante la afirmación de este continuo-suele pasar un par de veces por semana, pero Kouji-kun siempre la defiende, pareciera que Kouji-kun fuera el príncipe azul de Kinomoto… ¿Por qué?-

-por nada solamente curiosidad…-aseguro este a su vez, _"así que siempre estaba con ella y la defendía… ¿pero por que?"_. Dio un último vistazo al grupo…

_**FIN LASH BACK **_(H: espero que sea el último de este capi n.n')

Bufo molesto al recordar lo último, definitivamente aquel chico era bastante cercano a Sakura como para poder cuidar de ella, ya que en el instituto se veía bastante independiente a la gente que la rodeaba. Alguna sirvienta aviso que la cena estaba servida y tratando de mostrar s mejor cara bajo a comer.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Un día tranquilo de verano, que no había que ir a la escuela o al trabajo ¡que más se podía pedir!, en resumen un fin de semana perfecto eso alegraba bastante a cierta castaña que se encontraba en su cuarto arreglando algunas cosas cuando la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a su padre.

-¿segura estarás bien?-volvió a cuestionar con semblante preocupado.

-tranquilízate papá, estaré bien… a no soy una niña pequeña-trato de animar a su padre-además Touya de seguro que llega cuando se entere…-

-si quizás y tengas razón-razono el hombre entrando en años al conocer el carácter de su primogénito-en in regreso dentro de unas dos semanas… ya sabes cualquier cosa me llamas…-

-tú igual papá… si alo surge avísame ¿de acuerdo?-pidió ella con preocupación en su voz.

-tenlo por seguro-asintió el mientras era acompañado por su hija hasta dónde estaba el taxi esperando en la puerta-cuídate mucho mi pequeña Sakura-

-tu también papá-pidió ella evitando tratar de sonar preocupada de más.

Su padre asintió con la cabeza antes de ingresar en el automóvil y desaparecer de la vista de la castaña, ingreso de nuevo cuando ya la figura de su padre no se veía más, suspiro al contemplar la casa, _"ahora si que se ve enorme la casa"_ pensó al mirarla detenidamente, sin su hermano quién estaba estudiando en Tokio algo relacionado con la medicina, aunque hacía una visita por semana sin excepción, su padre en aquel trabajo de excavación la casa le quedaba inmensa para ella sola.

-de seguro le da un ataque cuando se entere –dijo divertida imaginándose la cara de su hermano.

Camino hasta su cuarto donde recogió un pequeño bolso y vio como Kero ingresaba a él.

-bien llamare a Kaomi para avisarle que voy camino a su casa-dijo marcando el número de la casa de ella.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Eriol se encontraba en aquel grandioso edificio de Tokio, si bien habían acordado no acercarse a Sakura "por lo menos ahora" nunca dijeron nada de sus familiares y ahora era tiempo de averiguar aunque fueran pequeñas cosas, con una gran sonrisa ingreso, todos los misterios se resolverían de a poco o sino perdería el interés.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Un hombre observaba tranquilamente el sobre que tenía en las manos. Luego de haber leído la carta por lo menos unas diez veces ya se encontraba más tranquilo la ayuda no tardaría en llegar y podría evitar así que la historia se repitiera otra vez.

-aunque tenga que dar mi vida para que eso no ocurra otra vez-un suspiro salió de sus labios acompañado de una débil sonrisa-todo terminara bien ¿verdad Hikari-sama?-

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

**DINGGGGGGGGG DINNNNNNGGGGGGGG DOOOOOOOOOOOONGGGG**

Resonaba un timbre en todo el edificio y al parecer no quería dar tegua.

-¿si?-pregunto de pronto una voz por en intercomunicador del departamento causante del ruido.

-Kaomi, soy yo Sakura-respondió la chica ya dejando en paz el pobre timbre

-¡Sakura-chan!-grito feliz la chica abriendo luego la puerta de su departamento-pasa, pasa…-

Sin esperar respuesta de su amiga la tomo del brazo y la hizo entrar.

-ponte cómoda enseguida traigo algo para beber-comentó mientras ingresaba a la cocina.

Sakura dio un vistazo a la sala, suspiro _"nada ha cambiado"_, el lugar seguía igual de ordenado como siempre, con libro grueso y antiguo a un lado de la mesa de centro.

-¿eh?...-se acerco al ver el libro-¿lo has vuelto a leer?-

-sip… pero solo es lectura ligera ya sabes como me gustan los libros-aseguro ella con tres vasos llenos de zumo-toma…-

-gracias…-dijo tomando el baso y viendo detenidamente el libro-¿seguro es lectura ligera?... ¿no estás haciendo otra investigación? Sin decirme nada a mi ¿cierto?-

La morena solo pudo reír nerviosamente mientras que la castaña solo suspiro a modo de resignación.

-no cambias-tomo un poco de su zumo-¿nueva creación?-

-jejejeje… sip quiero que Kouji-kun la pruebe-respondió una feliz y radiante chica frente a Sakura.

Mas ella solo pudo sentir lastima por le rubio que pasaba siempre siendo el conejillo de indias de su loca amiga y cada nueva creación que ella hacía, _"vaya que ay que tener aguante para eso"_.

-¿y tu padre Sakura-chan?-pregunto de pronto sería la morena-¿Cómo esta?-

-él… esta bien acaba de ir a…-comenzó a hablar la maestra de cartas.

-perdón Sakura-chan se me olvidaron las galletas-interrumpió Kaomi partiendo de nuevo a la cocina.

Y como siendo invocada por palabras mágicas en este caso la palabra  
"galletas" salió un pequeño ser alado del bolso de su dueña.

-GALLETAS-grito feliz el peluche ya exigiendo su porción.

-hola Kero-chan a mi también me da gusto verte-ironizó la Hiwatari viendo al ser alado.

-eh… si yo… lo… siento--- quiero decir… hola…-comenzó nervioso y apenado el guardián.

-¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAA!!... que lindo-grito de pronto ella abrazando con su técnica mortal-si te perdono… lindo, vamos por las galletas…-

-¡claro!-asintió de inmediato partieron a la cocina felices de la vida.

Sakura sonrió, con ese par siempre era igual nunca cambiaban y por ello esta muy agradecida.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

-bien con esto bastara-opino una voz serena-¿papá quieres algo más?-

-no gracias Kouji-dijo un hombre de aspecto severo-por cierto que no se te olvide que dentro de dos días tenemos aquella cena y que…-

-si ya lo se…-lo interrumpió su hijo suspirando, ¿Cuántas vece ya lo había dicho?, no tenía idea pero más de cien era seguro-y ¿vendrá con su familia?-

-no lo se… creo que con sus hijos o algo por el estilo-respondió pensando en la respuesta.

-¿puedo yo invitar a las chicas?-pregunto mientras un leve sonrojo le cruzaba la cara.

-claro me agradan aquellas dos-dijo el hombre borrando de su semblante aquella severidad que tenía-espero que una de ellas sea tu futura esposa…-

-¡PAPA!-grito el chico rojo de vergüenza-¡no digas eso!-

Más el hombre no le hizo caso ya que solo se podían escuchar sus risas a lo lejos.

-diablos…-murmuro molesto este a su vez.

///-----------/////

Hina: aquí esta el esperado capi espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que me dejen muchos comentarios!!!...

**ysami**** : **la nueva personalidad de sakura es bastante dificil de hacer... como todos estan acostumbrados a la Sakura linda y dulce... es un cambio bastante agradable me gusta queles agrade y tratare de no dejar de escribir tanto.... aunque me cueste un poco más qu todo por tiemo n.n' aun así me dejas otro review?

**asami :** garcais por el review y claro que seguire.... por eso me dejas otro review xD

**relenasuka:** lo continuaremos... claro pero tendrás que tener un poco de paciencia así que podrás esperar un poco más?... ahora que estoy en vacaciones, tendre tiempo pero tengo otras cosas que hacer xD de toda formas no dejare el fic y aunke me haga viejitalo terminaré xD

**Mizuki-Chan:** lo digo y dire siempre... ME ENCANTA DEJAR LA DUDA! es mi proposito de escritora (_chibi: yaaa.... seguro es su meta ¬¬) _no fastidies ¬¬... ejem... como digo... nos vemos luego en otro review xD

Hina: uf... ke reviews.... ke emoción en fin para terminar agradesco a la gente que lee este fic y deja reviews (me animan mucho!!) y a los que leen y no dejan igual les agradesco y espero ke hayan recibidos sus regalos de parte de papa noel (o como se llame) xD y esperando que hayan pasado un...

!!FELIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ AÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVOOOOOOOOOOO!!

*Hina y chibi hacen reverecnias!!*


	4. Pasa el tiempo

**lo prometido es deuda aqui les dejo el capi 4 de la historia espero que lesguste n.n**

**ACLARACIONES**

-lo que dice el personaje-

_"comilla y cursiva, lo que piensa el personaje"_

(n/H: posibles notas mías o lindas interrupciones, no me puedo recistir T.T)

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* cambio de escena.

**disclaimer: C. no nos pertenece sino que al grupo CLAMP, ya kisiera yo ke fuera mio ..**

**Capitulo 4: "Pasa el tiempo ¿acaso no hay forma de comenzar?"**

-así que tu padre volvió a salir-comentó Kaomi comiendo unas cuantas galletas.

-así es-contesto desganadaSakura-estará lejos por lo menos dos semanas-

-hmmm…-fue lo único que dijo como respuesta la morena-¿y que piensas hacer o quieres que hago yo?-

Sakura la miro sin comprender nada par luego escuchar como se reí por lo bajo su amiga.

-Sakura… creo que sigues siendo inocente en algunos aspectos-dio entre risas-¿te parece si voy a tu casa por unos días?-

-creo que…-comento Sakura un poco avergonzada al comprender mejor-no habrá problemas-

-¡hecho! Voy contigo a tu casa-dijo más que animada Kaomi luego se fue a su cuarto dejando sola a Sakura que miraba sin comprender lo que había pasado en realidad.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Eriol caminaba por las pobladas calles de aquella gran ciudad, aún muy absortó en la pequeña conversación que había mantenido con aquella persona.

-así que por eso Sakura actúa tan extraño- comentó más para si que par los demás, pero las palabras e aquel tipo todavía resonaban en lo profundo de su mente.

"**no te vuelvas a meter con ella… ¡NO LA DAÑEN MÁS!",**_** "**__pero… ¿de que forma la habían dañado? ¿hace tanto tiempo?"_. Aún sin saber mucho en verdad, y más molesto por el enfado aparente de su castaña amiga, continuo con su camino aún tratando de descubrir todos aquellos fragmentos que faltaban de la historia.

-pero una cosa es seguro todo esta relacionado con Sakura de una u otra forma-dijo al momento que su móvil empezaba a sonar.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

"_Frente a la casa de Kaomi"_ era el triste pensamiento que rondaba en la cabeza del pobre chico rubio con un hondo respiro de resignación golpeo la puerta.

Por respuesta una voz muy suave resonó detrás de la fría madera que hacía de puerta.

-¿Qué extraño?-se cuestiono al no reconocer la voz de su alocada amiga-¿me habré…?-

No termino su pequeña oración cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando a unos sorprendidos ojos plomizos y verdes verse detenidamente.

-¿Sakura-chan?-pregunto más que sorprendido

-¿Kou-chan?—pregunte ella a su vez.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-vaya deberían trabajar en un coro-dijo una voz tratando de sonar sarcástica desde atrás-¿no les parece?-

Ambos miraron sorprendidos a la chica que se encontraba detrás de la castaña.

-¿Qué pasa?....-pregunto aún más extrañada, para luego ver con una sonrisa algo siniestra al rubio-Kou-chan pasa, pasa no te quedes afuera como adorno vamos pasa…-

-cla… claro…-logro decir antes de sentir ser jalado por la morena y ser sentado en la amplia sala de ella.

Las atentas miradas de sus dos amigas lo colocaron algo nervioso sin mencionar al pequeño ser alado que se encontraba flotando a un lado de la castaña aún con unas cuantas galletas en sus pequeñas manos, ¿Cómo podía mantener todas esas galletas en sus pequeñas manos? era un misterio para el rubio. .

-hola Kereberos-san –saludo respetuosamente al pequeño animalito.

-ne… Kou-chan no debes llamarlo así-interrumpió al guardián de las cartas-mira si solo es un pequeño animalito de felpa…-

-¡QUE NO LO SOY!-grito molesto Kero-SOY EL PROTECTOR Y GUA….-

-si… si lo que digas-le corto Kaomi moviendo la mano de una lado a otro-en fin… ¿Qué sucede Kou-chan?...-

El rubio dio una honda respiración como buscando el valor en aquella acción y preparándose para lo que venía, conociendo como las conocía a ambas se venía algo muy difícil.

-bueno mi padre va a organizar una cena muy importante y bueno yo…-comenzó a tartamudear-y bueno yo….-

Ambas chicas miraron al joven que había comenzado a tartamudear y murmurar incoherencias.

-ne… Kou-chan ¿dirás algo comprensible?-interrumpió la morena

-¿eh?... a si lo siento-volvió a murmurar apenado-bu… bueno los que les quería decir era que están invitadas-

-¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!-gritaron ambas sorprendidas.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?-pregunto sorprendida la castaña recobrando la compostura casi de inmediato. Mientras que su morena amiga aún parecía sorprendida.

-es… que…-miro a la castaña dando un hondo suspiro-y conoces a mi padre… y quiere "ver" como están ustedes… además de que…-

-quiere ver si alguna de las dos somos tu "novia"-termino Kaomi.

-si correcto…. ¡EH!... ¡no! CLARO QUE NO ES ESO-grito rojo de vergüenza-sabes que eso no es posible…-

-tranquilo Kou-chan que es solo broma-aseguro la Hiwatari-además todos sabemos muy bien como son as cosas en este grupo… ¿no?-

El silencio volvió a la sala mientras que Kero contemplaba a tan singular trío.

-bueno… ¿pero irán?-termino preguntando el rubio rompiendo el incomodo silencio,

-ya sabes que si iremos-aseguro Kaomi con una gran sonrisa de infante-puedes contar con nosotras ¿cierto Sakura-chan?-

-¿Por qué debería ir?-interrogo la castaña luego de varios segundos en silencio.

-por que eres una de sus mejores amigas, además de compañera de colegio y por que te conoce bastante… ¿quieres que siga?-cuestiono la morena con una gran sonrisa de triunfo ante la cara molesta de la Kinomoto.

-vale ire… pero no esperen que sea el alma de la fiesta por que…-

-lo sabemos muy bien Sakura-chan así que no te preocupes-aseguro su amiga pasando el brazo por sus hombros- por que yo estaré allí para arreglar cualquier pequeño desastre de una explosiva amiga…-

-por que siento que yo seré la que cuide de ti en aquella fiesta Kaomi-termino diciendo con pesadez la castaña mientras su amiga reía de forma siniestra casi.

"_algo me dice que Kaomi planea algo"_, se cuestiono el rubio mientras lamentaba su suerte por tener una amiga como aquella Kaomi Hiwatari.

-en fin… ¿a que hora debemos estar allá?-pregunto Sakura sacando el brazo la morena de sus hombre e ignorando de paso su puchero.

-hmm… como a eso de las ocho-respondió este a su vez-mamá quiere probarles vestidos y todas esas cosas, ya saben ustedes…-

-OKA… allí estaremos no te preocupes…-aseguro ya más "normal" la morena el grupo.

Luego solo se dedicaron a conversar de cosas triviales.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Tomoyo observaba el basto y hermoso jardín que tenía en su mansión, pero en su delicado rostro solo se reflejaba la preocupación que aumentaba con cada día que pasaba.

-¿Tomoyo que sucede?-pregunto su comprante-¿Qué te preocupa?-

Tomoyo solo negó con la cabeza.

-no es nada Madre, no te preocupes-aseguro ella dándole una calida sonrisa.

Más su madre no le creía la conocía demasiado para creerle aquellas sonrisas que daba para que no se preocupara.

-Tomoyo dime la verdad-dijo con voz severa.

-bueno…-suspiro resignada la menor de las Daidouji-es que solo pensaba en como la gente cambia al pasar los años, eso es todo-

-como cambia la gente-ahora suspiro Sonomi-claro que la gente cambia querida, ya sea por las diferentes vivencias que han tenido a lo largo de sus vidas, creo que esas cosas hacen los cambios en las personas, además de forjarle un carácter…-

La morena simplemente la observo seriamente.

-¿crees que la gente pueda cambiar demasiado?-cuestiono luego de unos minutos con notable preocupación en su voz-¿se puede volver a ser como antes?-

Su madre simplemente la contemplo por breves segundos extrañada por aquella conversación.

-eso dependerá de las personas-comento, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hija y le sonreía con ternura-además ya quisiera que no hubieran cosas que cambiarán, pero…-se levanto de su asiento-si esas cosas no se hacen… la gente no puede madurar como se debe ¿no lo crees?-

Ambas mueres se quedaron mirando unos segundo más hasta que el celular de la mayor comenzó a sonar.

-bueno debo irme…-dijo dejando de lado su celular unos momentos-es por Sakura cierto… no debes preocuparte… es solo que pasaron muchas cosas con ella… ahora debo irme-

Dijo dándole un beso en la frente y marchándose, dejando a Tomoyo sorprendida y preocupada, ¿Qué cosa sabía su madre sobre Sakura que ella no supiera?, eso le daba un mal presentimiento, cuando se iba retirar su madre apareció otra vez.

-por cierto… que no se te olvide que mañana tenemos esa cena importante-dijo tranquila ahora si saliendo-no te olvides de llevar a tus amigos-

Y sin más se fue dejando ahora completamente sola a Tomoyo. _"las cosas están cambiando y demasiado"_ se dijo mientras contemplaba el jardín.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

La noche había pasado demasiado rápido para cierta castaña que tenía un semblante que asustaba en esos momentos, se encontraba caminando en dirección a la casa de su hiperactiva amiga para ir juntas a la casa de su "tímido" amigo, se rió internamente de aquel "apelativo" que tenía aquel rubio. _Seguro es tímido y todo"_.

-¡KAOMI-CHAN!-llamo o más bien grito desde la puerta-¡sal ya!-

La respuesta se hizo cuando la puerta se abrió dando la invitación de pasar, que ella siendo como era actualmente no tomo con mucho entusiasmo que digamos.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan?-pregunto cuando la vio llegar al salón.

-¿olvidaste todo?-pregunto con total tranquilidad la castaña.

-¿eh? ¿Qué cosa?-cuestiono esta a su vez-¿Qué olvide?-

-hoy debemos ir a casa de Kou-chan-explico levemente enfadad por la completa y nula memoria de la Hiwatari-tenemos una fiesta a la que asistir… por si lo olvidaste-

-oh…. Cierto lo había olvidado-respondió de pronto la morena.

Para luego caminar sorprendentemente tranquila hasta su cuarto. Done por unos interminables quince minutos no salía, los cuales aprovecho la castaña para relajarse de su tan "tranquila y despreocupada" amiga que tenía.

-un hermoso y relajante paisaje-murmuro con l vista fija en la nada.

-así es-comento una voz junto a ella.

Volteo rápidamente, aunque sus facciones no reflejaban nada, sus ojos si lo hacían y bastante, reflejaban sorpresa, susto y miedo.

-vamos…-trato de aparentar tranquilidad.

Mientras la morena simplemente la observaba fijamente. _"siempre tratando de hacerse la fuerte"_

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

-¿QUEEEEEEE?-se escucho un grito furioso por toda aquella esplendida casa-¡no pienso ir!-

-pero…-trato de objetar la morena-no puedes dejarnos solos, Shaoran-

-¡pero!-grito molesto este a su vez-sabes muy bien que no me gustan las fiestas-

-¡XIANG LANG!-grito de pronto Eriol interrumpiendo la conversación-tienes que ir te guste o no-

El castaño miro furioso a su "buen" amigo para luego asentir y marcharse con un bufido de molestia.

-gracias Eriol-agradeció la morena mientras se daba a vuelta-¡perfecto! Ahora debo preparar los trajes…-

Y sin decir algo más salió directo a su recamara.

-¿Por qué la dejaste?-pregunto una voz de pronto.

-vamos deja que se divierta un poco-comento despreocupado el ingles-sabes lo preocupada que ha estado… además no creo que se divierta mucho en la escuela-

Shaoran solo se limito a asentir nada más.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Se encontraban frente a la "casa" de su amigo, o mejor dicho "gran mansión" alejada de toda la bulla de la ciudad.

-aún no me acostumbro a este lugar-comento preocupada Kaomi- es demasiado grane ¿y si me pierdo? tengan por seguro que no regreso jamás-

Sakura detuvo su andar por unos segundos para luego voltear a ver a su amiga, para luego suspirar con resignación.

-te debo recordar que tu casa es más grande que esta-escucharon una suave voz a los pies de la escalera principal.

-Kouji… ¿Cómo estas?-pregunto feliz la morena.

-bien, bien-aseguro este mientras las observaba-¿y ustedes?-

-bien…-respondió solamente Sakura

-genial-fue la efusiva respuesta de Kaomi.

Al rubio le creció una gota en su cabeza al contemplar a tan singular dúo, ¿Cómo podían llegar a ser buenas amigas esas dos?, ese era un misterio para todos.

-cierto mi madre las espera en su cuarto-dijo recordándolo de pronto.

-de acuerdo-dio pasando por el lado del rubio-ah… cuídalo ¿ok?-

Dijo entregando el bolso que traía, recibiendo un asentimiento del rubio.

-buena al rato nos vemos-dijo la morena siguiendo a Sakura.

El rubio las vio irse y él se dirigió a cierto cuarto de aquella elegante mansión.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

-Sakura, cariño-se escucho de pronto la voz de una mujer-¡ah! Kaomi… ¡LINDAS!-

La mujer parecía que en cualquier momento le daba un ataque de la pura emoción, por eso ambas chicas tenían una gota en sus cabezas, siempre se comportaba igual cuando las veía.

-sin duda alguna son demasiado hermosas-seguía hablando la mujer ignorando a las chicas-solo espero que mi niño se quedo con algunas de ustedes dos-termino colocando su rostro de preocupación y dando un hondo suspiro.

Las dos se sonrojaron ante ese comentario, siempre les tiraba aquella clase de indirecta.

-donde están… veamos-murmuraba buscando entre cajones-¡si los encontré!-

Se volteo mientras mostraba una caja que parecía un cofre.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Ya habían legado a la "casa" donde se realizaría la cena o fiesta, lo que fuera que si fuera a hacer allí.

-extrañamente me recuerda a la casa de Tomoyo-comento el chino mirando la hermosa arquitectura de la mansión.

Cuando ingresaron fueron recibidos de inmediato por el dueño de la mansión, quien parecía bastante alegre.

-Sonomi un gusto volver a verte-saludo mientras observaba a todos los presentes allí.

-un gusto verte de nuevo Andrew-saludo ella a su vez-deja que los presente, ella es mi hija Tomoyo, y sus amigos…-

Los tres hicieron una reverencia en forma de saludo.

-Tomoyo Daidouji-saludo la chica.

-Eriol Hiragizawa-se presento el ingles.

-Shaoran Li-se termino presentando el castaño.

-es un placer-dijeron a coro los tres.

El hombre los vio por unos segundos para luego sonreír divertido por la enorme educación que tenían esos tres chicos.

-oh… el placer es mió-aseguro el hombre-por cierto son Andrew Flettcher Nakaouji-

-¿Nakaouji?-preguntaron extrañaros los tres jóvenes.

Pero cuando iban a preguntar una voz muy conocida y odiada por cierta persona los detuvo.

-¿padre ya llegaron?-se escucho detrás de aquel hombre.

-si hijo aquí están- dijo mostrando a so recién llegados.

-un placer soy Kouji Nakaouji-saludo el rubio mientras los observaba fijamente.

Los tres recién llegados solo pudieron abrir grandes los ojos por la sorpresa, mientras el rubio ensombrecía un poco su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto extrañado el padre del rubio.

-es solo que…-comenzó su hijo.

-querido Kouji-se escucho la de voz de una mujer desde la escalera-no puedes dejar a tus invitadas solas con tanta gente-

-ah… mamá-hablo sorprendido el rubio menor al momento que aquella mujer llegaba junto a ellos, unto con dos señoritas muy bien vestidas.

Todos observaron fijamente a aquellas tres mujeres.

-ah… que descuidada soy-interrumpió la mujer con una leve sonrisa-dejen que las presente son las mejores amigas de mi hijo, Sakura Kinomoto y Kaomi Hiwatari-

Ambas solo saludaron dando una leve reverencia, para luego voltear a ver al hombre dueño de casa.

-Andrew-san…-llamo delicadamente Kaomi-nos permite un momento con Kouji-kun…-sonrió dulce y angelicalmente.

"_aquí si que se ven los dotes de actriz que tiene ella"_ pensaron al mismo tiempo tres personas en aquel lugar.

-claro vamos-aseguro el a su vez ignorando a todos y sonriendo a la pequeña morena como un padre frente a su hija consentida.

Ella rápidamente tomo la mano del rubio y de la castaña que ya estaba mandando miradas frías al "grupito" de recién llegados, el resto simplemente observaba como salían del lugar.

-¿Por qué no van a ver la casa y a conversar con la demás gente?-ofreció la mujer con una gran sonrisa.

-muchas gracias-dijo de inmediato Eriol y saco rápidamente a los otros dos detrás de Sakura.

La mujer solo pudo ampliar más su sonrisa cuando los vio caminar junto a ella y pasar.

-las cosas no funcionan ¿verdad? -comento como si nada frente a los presentes- ah… es tan bueno ser joven… bueno iré a ver como están todos los demás-

Y sin siquiera molestarse en explicar tan extrañas palabras salio de aquel lugar con una gran sonrisa juguetón en su rostro.

***///*///*///*///*///*///*///*///*///*///*///*///*///*///***

**Notas Autora: **

**Aquí Hina que están tal?.... espero que bien bueno aquí les dejo el capi que viene del fic… Se que me demore mucho pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer en fin… agradezco a todos los que siguen este fic bastante descontinuado.**

_Chibi: seee… esta bastante descontinuado este fic…_

**Hina: pero se hace lo que se puede es lo único que puedo decir a mí favor… y gracias a todos lo que me dejaron reviws y no pude responder en verdad lo siento T.T**


End file.
